Runs In The Family
by Quiet Psychic
Summary: Though he can be pretty kept to himself, Saiki Kusuo did once have a best friend. But after an incident when they were eight, his friend goes off to live halfway across the country. His friend doesn't see him for eight years till they show up back at his school. What will be the outcome of these two seeing each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I'm so sorry for what happened. I did not notice it till a few people pointed it out, so I'm reposting chapter one.**

1.

This story starts in the most cliche` way I can possibly make it. I was in my parents car, overly joyed for our destination. Twinkie was sitting on my lap, occasionally licking me happily from my pets.

" _Keep petting me please. Oh~ yeah. That's the spot!"_ I smiled at his thoughts, and scratched right behind his ear like he instructed.

I looked out the window, watching the trees fly by. We had left my old house only a few minutes ago. I had teleported most of our belongings over to the new house earlier in the week, leaving my family, myself, and our bags left.

I glanced at my family. My dad was sitting in the seat in front of me, driving. My mom was sitting next to him with the map folded out in front of her, occasionally telling him directions. My little brother was playing a game on his iPad in his carseat. Overall it was quiet, other than their loud thoughts.

" _Three plus one…. Three plus one…. Three plus…. 6!"_ I listened to my brothers thoughts, his overjoyed triumphant tone quickly turned into a defeated sad one. " _What? Four? That can't be right….-"_ his thoughts were interrupted by another's.

" _I'm sure we turn left here! But the map says we should turn right, but the last time we came this way we turned left…. Maybe we should-"_ My mom's thoughts were interrupted by my voice.

"That's because we were going in the opposite direction. Plus that was eight years ago. Turn right at the next turn dad." Dad turned the car, my mom looking sheepishly back at me.

"Thanks Sweetie," she mumbled.

"Kanae….?" my dad called slightly accusingly. I sighed.

"Yes dad?" I boredly asked.

"What did I tell you about using your powers?" He needled. I groaned discreetly. I put my chin in my hand.

"To not use your powers unless it's a complete emergency," I mumbled.

"Correct!" He said cheerily. After a second, I spoke again.

"You do realize how loud your thoughts are, right dad?" My dad grumbled from the front seat. I mimicked his words angrily quietly before putting my hand out. A single metal necklace with a blue gem charm appeared in my hand. I slipped it on my neck before looking back out the window. I felt Twinkies paw on my hand. I smirked and continued petting behind his ear.

"Please ask me if you have any concerns about the map mom. You know I know which way to go," I said.

"Yes, she knows you do. But you know the rules. No powers at all on the way. Okay?" My dad pushed. He glanced at me through the rear view mirror. "And that means you too Kane!" he called angirly. I looked over at my little brother who had previously held out his finger to shock me. A sad pout crossed over his mischievous face as he went back to his game. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my notebook from the seat pocket. I put my earbuds in and opened my book to the picture I was working on.

It was a simple picture of a flower, and probably wouldn't have taken me more than an hour usually. But this was different. I was trying to color it to perfection, and then draw another one. I was hoping to make a bouquet for my aunt. I put the last stroke of color on the petal. I ran my hands over the picture. I moved my fingers as if I could pick it up. The flower came out easily, like usual. I laid it on the empty seat next to me before starting on another flower.

"Dad!" Kane stressed. "Kan's using her powers again!" My mom turned to look at me disappointedly. I held up the flower.

"Making a bouquet for aunt Kurumi," I said flatly. The tension in the car eased as I went back to drawing.

"So, Kane, are you ready to meet the rest of the family?" My dad asked. Kane looked up puzzled.

"What are they like?" Kane asked. I smiled at the memories.

"Well, aunt Kurumi is really sweet. She is so much like mom, it's scary. Uncle Kuniharu is pretty crazy. He can be a bit of a dork, but if you get over that he's pretty cool. Grandpa Kumagoro tries to play the card he doesn't care, but from what I can tell from his thoughts he really loves us…. Except for uncle Kuniharu. Grandma Kumi acts young for her age, but is really awesome. But cousin Kusuke…. Well…. He's very umh…. Very…. Competitive. Just don't show your powers off to him too much and he'll probably leave you alone," I said. I was about to speak again when mom interrupted me (how rude).

"Then you have your cousin Kusuo. He's really quiet, but don't let that fool you. If you get him talking, sometimes it takes a lot to make him stop. At least, that's what it used to be like. Remember Kanae? You two used to be so close! I wonder how he's grown?" my mom wondered.

"Those two used to be so cute together. I bet he's become a really handsome young man," my father thought a loud They can be pretty weird sometimes.

"But anyway, you'll meet them soon after we get to the house. I think my sister invited us over to her place maybe a week after we get there? I think it's so we can get settled. But anyway, you both have school in two days, and tomorrow you're going to school after everyone leaves to get your uniforms and to find out where all of your classes will be at," my mom chirped. I mumbled about not giving teenagers enough of a break before going back to what I was doing.

About six hours later, I had a decent sized bunch of flower on the seat next to me. I could just see the huge buildings in the middle of the city. Kane was sleeping beside me, and my parents were talking in whispers. I realized how tired I was when I fought back a yawn. I packed the flowers carefully into a bag and put my art supplies up. I leaned against the window watching the last of the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I had finished two chapters, I was just waiting a few minutes to see if people liked it. Plus this is kinda an apology piece for the mess up with the first time I posted the first chapter. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

/././././././././././././

2.

"Kanae! Sweetie, it's time to wake up!" I was snapped out of my dreams by my mom shaking me. My eyes snapped open to look at my mom. I rubbed my temple while getting out of the car. My dad was standing behind my mom, carrying a sleepy Kane.

"Morning Kan~" Kane yawned. Nodded my head at him while rubbing my temple. I looked down, and out of the corner of my eye I could see my necklace. So that's my problem. I reached behind my neck and unclipped my necklace.

"What are you doing Kanae?" my dad asked sternly. I sighed in relief once I took it off.

"I fell asleep while wearing my necklace. You know how much of a headache that gives me." I said while pocketing it. I rubbed the area around my antennas. My head was throbbing, and I was starting to feel a little queasy. I could tell my mom noticed my discomfort.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" She quired. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just, can I nap before we start moving things around?" I answered.

"Sure honey. I think I'm going to put your brother to bed as well," my dad said, nodding his head toward Kane. Kane rubbed his eyes.

"But I'm not tired," he yawned. My dad chuckled as he took him inside. My mom took me by the arm lightly as she pulled me inside.

I took a glance around the house. The walls were all white, but I knew we were going to be painting soon. We walked into what I guessed would be the living room and kitchen. There was a doorway that mom guided me towards, and a set of stairs led down to the basement. She laid my sleeping bag and pillow down on the floor while I quickly took a painkiller. I laid down on the bag. I watched my mom as she turned off the light and walked up the stairs.

I took a quick glance around the room. From what my parents had told me, I was going to get the whole basement to myself. It included a bedroom, a bathroom, and a sliding door to the outside. The walls down here were gray, but that was going to quickly change. Thinking about all of the crazy ways I could decorate my part of the house slowly soothed me to sleep.

/././././././././././././

I was in the car with my mom on my way towards my new school. I skipped over me helping my parents move things around the house. It really just involved a lot of me moving things with my mind while my parents argue over where things should go. I ended up just putting everything where I thought they should go by incorporating both my parents and my own thoughts on the matter together. It was pretty cool. But now I'm on my way to the school to get my uniform and take a look around.

The principal's meeting went pretty smoothly. I got my uniform which was pretty short if I do say so myself. I was able to persuade him into letting me wear leggings under the skirt. He showed me where my homeroom and where most of my classes were at. He had a school meeting after mine, so I didn't get the full tour.

After we left the school, my mom took me to a cafe. She bought me some dango, which I thoroughly enjoyed. We stopped by the store for groceries and wall paint before heading home.

When we walked into the house, I saw my dad and Kane in the living room. Dad was Helping him button up his uniform. Kane was holding his arms out and was looking over the outfit.

"You look stupid," I commented. Kane stuck his tongue out at me. I got my stuff from my mom. I went downstairs with my uniform and some paint.

The time was 5 pm, so I had a while before mom finished supper and it was time for bed. And so maybe with a little help from my powers, I might be able to finish painting the downstairs.

So that's what I did.

I painted my room a light purple and my bathroom a light blue. I hung us some lights on my bedroom walls, along with some shelves I could put pictures. I hung a blackboard up near my dresser and a ELEPHANT over my bed.

Right on time my mom called me up for dinner. I unhooked my necklace and put a fake one on. What? You thought I listened to my dad all of the time? You saw how strict he is. Plus it's fun to be rebellious once in a while.

/././././././././././././

 **AN: Don't worry, you'll get more real characters soon. If you have any questions, feel free to ask!**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

I was sitting in class, and of course since I can never be content, I was surrounded by idiots.

Good Grief.

Anyway, their thoughts and what they were talking about was filled with this new transfer student we were getting in our class. I think we should just start getting rid of transfer students, starting with Toritsuka. Hmph.

"Okay class, it's time to get to your seats," Our teacher said. She sent a smile towards the doorway. "We have a new transfer student in class today. Please introduce yourself and write your name on the board."

A girl with long crazy light purple hair walked in. She was wearing black leggings under her skirt and charm bracelets on both wrists. She was wearing metal rimmed glasses and you could just see pink antennas sticking out of her hair. She wrote her name on the board and turned around. A blank expression that I couldn't read adorned her face, and her thoughts were extremely scattered.

"My name is Saiki Kanae," she said. A screeching of wood against tile filled the room, and not till a few seconds later did I realize I had stood up.

/././././././././././././

The teacher had explained to me what was going to happen before I walked into the class. I flattened out my skirt and pulled a strand of hair out of my face. I attempted running my hand through my hair, but gave up. I straightened my glasses and positioned my bag better on my shoulder. I listened as the teacher got the class to settle down.

"Okay class, it's time to get to your seats," she smiled at me. "We have a new transfer student in class today. Please introduce yourself and write your name on the board."

I walked into the classroom, mostly hiding my face with my hair. I could feel people's stares on my back as I wrote my name on the board. I turned around and looked at every face slowly, starting from the side closest to the door to the side closest to the window.

"My name is Saiki Kanae," I said in a monotone voice. The screeching of wood against tile filled the room, and my eyes jumped to one of the rows close to the window.

A boy with bright pink hair had stood up. He had pink antennas attached to the side of his head, and green glasses. His hands were on his desk, and his chair had fallen backwards. We locked eyes for a second, and an expression that belonged on neither of our faces shone brightly. We both, for once, were surprised.

"Well, since it seems you two already know each other, you can sit next to Saiki…. Oh, I see the problem now," the teacher thought for a second.

"You can call me Saiki K. It's what people used to call me anyway," I said while turning my head to look at her. She nodded as I went to sit down next to Saiki. I could feel his gaze stay on me as the teacher started class.

' _Hey Kanae. Long time no see,'_ He thought to me. I felt my eyes soften as I watched the teacher talk.

' _I had no idea you went to this school,'_ I answered. I felt his eyes leave me as he pretended to listen to class.

' _And I had no idea you were moving back here,'_ He said. Was it just me, or did his thoughts sound excited?

' _Can we talk during lunch?'_ I asked. ' _I think I should know what I'm doing on the first day.'_ from the corner of my eye, I could see him smirk.

' _Sure.'_

/././././././././././././

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I stood up and hugged Saiki. He hesitated for a second before hugging back.

"So~" I drew out. "How was life without me?" I asked pulling away. We started walking to lunch.

"Boring, mostly," he answered.

"Awww~" I smirked. "Did somebody miss me?" he glared slightly down at me.

"Of course," he thought for a second. "You're one of the only people I knew who wasn't a complete idiot." we walked to the lunch room while chatting quietly about what had happened while we were separated. We got lunch and sat at a vacant table away from the others.

"What was it like where you lived?" he asked.

"Well," I vacillated, "it was pretty lonely. Mom home schooled me for most of the time. We had neighbors, but they lived way out of even my zone. Dad didn't want me, um, _straining_ myself," I looked at him, ' _Really using my powers at all,'_ I thought in his direction. He nodded his head slowly. "So that's why I never visited you. He also didn't want me talking to you since we both had the same problem at the time. He was afraid we would both end up getting out of control. And considering my dad wanted _the_ perfect family, me having the problem just wouldn't fit."

Saiki nodded his head, but I could hear a few of his angry thoughts that I don't think I should share.

"So is it still just you and your parents?" he asked changing the subject through gritted teeth.

"Actually, no. Not soon after we left my parents had another kid. He has the same problem we have, but since my parents think I'm the master of it now, _cough,_ I lied, _cough_ , they're not afraid to be back here. I also have a dog named Twinkie now," I explained. Saiki looked at me confused for a second.

"So…. you have a brother now?" he asked.

"Yep! You'll meet him in a few days. Your mom invited us over for a moving in party. I think our grandparents are also coming for that."

"So my mom knew you were coming back," he asked. I nodded. "And she didn't tell me?" I hesitated before nodding my head again. " Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?" he put his hands in the air in a frustrated manner.

"Well I'm guessing she already thought you had read her mind," I said motioning to his antennas. He put his head down on the table.

"You're probably right," he grumbled. I glanced to the right and saw a group of classmates waltzing over like they owned the place.

"Hey Saiki, are you alright? You've shown more emotion over here then I've seen you show like, ever!" a blue haired boy said.

"Yeah buddy, are you okay?" A boy put his hand on Saiki's forehead. I looked up at his face and fell out of my seat. He had a butt chin that reminded me of two ping-pong balls under his skin, a scar over his eye, and a yellow mohawk on his black hair (that's the best I can do to describe him).

"Oi! You're the new girl, right?" The weird guy asked. I nodded my head slowly. He turned to Saiki and raised an eyebrow. "Already getting familiar with the new girl, are we buddy?" We looked at eachother quick with our eyes wide.

"We-"

"Saiki~" a voice called. I looked up to see a girl who was literally glowing walking towards us. She looked at me in mild disgust and surprise for a second before practically throwing herself on Siaki. This is getting all too weird.

' _Your girlfriend?'_ I asked slightly surprised. Saiki looked at me pleadingly.

' _Not even close,'_ he stated. ' _Please help me.'_ I raised my shoulders in a what am I supposed to do manner. He glared at me slightly as the girl stood up and saw him looking at me.

"Oh, you're the new girl, right?" I nodded again, more agitated. The blue haired boy smiled. A second ago I thought he was staring at the other girl.

"Well, I'm Kaidou Shun," he said holding his hand out. I raised an eyebrow to Saiki, who just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and then shook my hand. "I'm also known as The Jet-Black Wings, sworn enemy of the Dark Reunion!" he said this all while lifting an arm covered in bandages. He looked suspiciously at me for a second while walking around me. He leaned over Saiki.

"Are you sure she's not from Dark Reunion?" he asked while glaring at me.

"Positive," Saiki said.

"Ah, well you're a friend of my friend, which automatically makes us friends!" He grabbed my hand a little tighter, but not enough for it to be a threat. He smiled at me with his eyes closed. A boy with purple hair and glasses smiled at me.

"I'm Kuboyasu Aren," I looked up at him. The weird guy got closer to me.

"I'm Nendou Riki, and Saiki's my best pal," he said with a smile. I nodded my head slowly. "I guess how you and Saiki are dating, we are definitely going to be friends."

"Wait-" I was cut off by the glowing girl.

"So you and Saiki are a couple?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"What?! No-" again I was cut off.

"Well my name is Teruhashi Kokomi. I hope you two are happy together," again, she said it through gritted teeth. It looked like she wanted to murder me.

"What are you-" Why. Why am I cut off?

"Hi Kokomi!" A girl with short orange-brown hair came up. "Oh, you must be the new kid! My name's Yumehara Chiyo! And this is Mera Chisato!" she motioned to a red headed girl next to her. She waved slightly at me. I waved hesitantly at her. Another girl and boy came up. The boy had dark purple hair, and I recognized him from hitting on some girls when I came into school. The girl had dark skin and blonde hair.

"Ooo… Hi new girl! My name's Toritsuka Reita," the boy said with a wink. The girl smiled.

"My name's Aiura Mikoto!" She said.

"I feel like we're missing someone…." Saiki mumbled. I turned to him slightly.

"What?"

"I'm going to do it! I can't give up now! I'm coming guys!" I looked over to see a boy with spiky red hair bunny hopping his way over here. Whenever he passed someone, they cheered him on. Some other kids were bunny hopping next to him, and breaking off to join their groups. He came up to me.

"You're the new girl, right!?" I barely had time to nod. "I'm Hairo Kineshi!"

"They're dating!" Teruhashi screeched. Hairo clapped Saiki on the back.

"Good for you Saiki!" he said. Everyone started talking at once, one over the other. For not a lot of people, they could talk very, very loudly. I felt like I was being trapped in a small dark corner, and their voices and thoughts were quickly closing in on me. It was all filled with how they didn't know Saiki knew how to get a girl, jealousy, pride, fear. I glanced at Saiki for help, and his head was on the table, completely ignoring the situation. My chest felt like a heavy weight was sitting on it, and I could feel a cold sweat running down my neck. Everything felt like it was coming closer, closer, closer.

"GUYS!" I yelled. All of the conversation in the group stopped. Saiki turned his head to look at me. "We're first cousins! We were best friends since we were little and haven't seen each other in years! We were just catching up!"

"So you're not dating?" Teruhashi hesitantly squeaked.

"No," Saiki said. I sat down next to him and thumped my head against the table. I felt my hair go up before gently laying on the surrounding table (Saiki) and my back.

"Ohhhhh…." everyone said.

"That makes sense." "I wonder how we didn't see that." 'Now that they're both laying on the table in the same lifeless manner, I can kinda see it!" " _Thank god Saiki's not taken!" Thank god that hot girl is his cousin, not dating him! She does have a hot figure…. ;)"_

Saiki turned his head to glare at Toritsuka. ' _Don't you dare even think about it.'_ Saiki stood up and held my arm, pulling me up with him. He pulled me out of the cafeteria, towards our classroom. ' _I think we're going to have to have lunch on the roof from now on.'_ Saiki thought to me.

' _Tell me about it,'_ I thought while putting a hand on my forehead. The bell rang, and we were right outside of our classroom.

"Oh, shoot!" I suddenly said while smacking my head.

"What?" Saiki asked while turning towards me.

"I forgot my bag in there!" I turned around and ran like my life depended on it. To be frank, my social life (my what life?) depended on it. A look of determination covered my monotone face as I pushed myself slowly passed my dad's set boundaries and slid in front of the cafeteria door. I ran into the back of the room, and skidded to a complete stop. My eyes went wide. Saiki's 'friends' were looking through my bag.

"Hey Saiki K! We found this bag and were wondering who's it was!" Hairo said while holding up one of my books. I snatched my diary out of Nendou's hands, for he was standing closest to me. I grabbed my reading books from some of the others. I'm only missing one more thing, my sketch book. Where could it be….

I scanned the small crowd, their faces looking surprised. I felt like a few people were also missing in the group. I sighed.

"Have you seen a leather cover book?" I mumbled while barely opening my mouth. Kaidou came forward.

"Don't worry guys, I speak Saiki. I bet I can hear what she's saying," I looked at him blankly, as he gloated of how much time he spends with Saiki. I rolled my eyes and started walking away. "H-Hey-"he grabbed my arm and got in my face"-Where are you going?" I blinked and kept walking.

"I'm going to find my book," I started walking again.

"Well, we need to get to class anyway. We'll help you find it after school!" Aren said while clapping me on the back. I knit my eyebrows together as I picked my bag up off the ground. I stuffed my books in my bag. When I looked up, they had already left for the classroom. I groaned and started running towards the classroom (just not as fast this time).


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I'm going to put a page about Saiki Kanae in my profile. SO if you have any ideas about her, go ahead and take a look! If you have any additional questions, you can ask me.**

/././././././././././././

4.

I was sitting at my desk, watching the door for Kanae. The bell was supposed to ring in less than a minute, and even Hairo had come in bunny hopping before she showed up.

A flash of purple later, and she was sitting next to me. Her breathing was slightly heavier than normal, but that was expected. She dropped her bag on the ground next to her.

' _Did you find all of your stuff?'_ I asked her. She put her head on her desk and groaned through her mind.

' _No. My sketchbook wasn't there. The people who 'joined' us during lunch were going through my stuff when I got to the cafeteria,'_ I could hear the frustration in her thoughts.

"Saiki-Er, Saiki K," the teacher said. Kanae moved her head to look up blearily at the teacher. "Pay attention, okay?" Kanae nodded her head and sat back in her seat.

/././././././././././././

Saiki and I stopped by the shoe lockers before we left. I stood still and attempted using clairvoyance. I tried to use it during class, and I got in trouble again. Finally, I found it.

' _Hey, you okay?'_ Siaki asked next to me while pulling on his tennis shoe. I looked at him.

' _Why do you ask?'_ I said. I could feel anger growing in my chest.

' _You're ears are on fire.'_ I licked my fingers and pinched the tips of my ears.

' _Better?'_ I asked.

' _Yep. Does that happen often?'_ He asked while shouldering his bag.

' _Only when I'm angry. So, I found my sketch book,'_ I could even feel the anger in my thoughts. ' _See you later Saiki- Er, I was wondering if I could just call you Kusuo? It's just kinda weird since we both have the same name.'_

' _Sure. See you later Kanae.'_ Kusuo said while waving to me. I waved back. I turned and started walking towards where the person with my sketchbook was.

/./././././././././././././

I opened the door to the roof, and there Teruhashi was. Her the thoughts were so loud while she flipped through my sketchbook, I think I might get a migraine and throw up from how perfect she thought she was.

' _This one is pretty good. Who am I kidding? I could definitely draw that better. Who's this? It looks like a small little grandma. Oh! It must be a little boy! The details are just so bad. Okay, this one is just plain bad.'_ she thought. I could feel my ears heating, and it took a lot of self control to keep them from catching fire again. I came up and tapped her on the shoulder, making sure to keep my face monotone. Her blue hair lightly hit me in the face when she whipped her head around to look at me.

"Oh, Hey Saiki K!" She smiled sickeningly sweetly at me. I could see jealousy in her eyes. I pointed to the sketch book in her lap. It was open to a picture of a rare flower I had found in the forest. Frankly it was one of the ones I was most proud of.

"Oh, this? It's just something I found in the cafeteria. Someone left their bag, and I was going to find whose it was. Do you know whose it is?" Her face held so much fake innocence and sweetness that I bet only Kusuo and I knew what she was like. I pointed to myself.

"Oh, is it yours?" I nodded. "Well, here you go! I didn't know you could draw." I nodded my head and shoved it into my bag. "You know, I'm a bit of an artist myself," Teruhashi boasted. I nodded again. I turned and started walking away. I rolled my eyes. Who did she think she was?

"Hey, Saiki K! Can I talk to you about something?" I stopped and turned half way to look at her. "So, I'm gonna bet you're like Saiki, being the quiet type, and whatever. But I was finally getting Saiki to open up and show his charming side. So try not to influence him into being anti-social again, got it?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Kusuo, having a charming side? I think you're daydreams are influencing how you see the real world too much. Stop making my cousin something he isn't. Your weird crush is not getting in the way of us finally being together again." I said harshly. Teruhashi had turned red and was squeaking.

"How…. How did you know I had a crush on Saiki?!" she squealed. Crap.

"You were kinda obvious during lunch," I deadpanned. It must have dawned on Teruhashi what that could mean.

' _Wait, does that mean more people know about my weird crush on the quiet kid? If the new kid knows, how many other kids know? Does my sweet Saiki know?!'_ She thought hysterically.

"Don't worry, I'm just really good at reading people," I said. Okay, not the complete truth, but truthful enough. Teruhashi got really close to me and dropped to her knees.

"I'll do anything! Please don't tell anyone!" She begged. ' _If the people who have a crush on me figure out there will be a riot! They could hurt Saiki!'_ I took a step back. I was kinda weirded out.

"Don't worry, it's your business. Just don't hurt Kusuo and I won't do anything that concerns it," I turned away and started walking again.

"Oh. Well, see you tomorrow Saiki K!" I walked out the door and teleported into an empty bathroom a few stories down. I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. I sat on the closed toilet for a second before teleporting to my bedroom.

I flopped my body onto my bed. I started thinking about what just happened. That girl was definitely full of herself.

/././././././././././././

I finished my homework in seconds and grabbed myself an apple and my bag. I went out the sliding door in the basement.

Our backyard was surrounded in a seven foot fence (precautions made by my dad. He acted extremely smug after he had this idea. Hint: I put the idea in his head). I looked around quickly, and took a running start and pushed myself through the air slightly to jump it. I landed right on the edge of the forest. I checked again to make sure my phone's battery was full. I put my necklace on and put my earbuds in. I hiked my way a good mile away from the house.

Mom was out shopping, and should start work tomorrow. She was currently picking Kane up from school. Dad was at work, and shouldn't be home for a few hours. Which meant I had a few hours of peace.

I started going up to trees and put my hands on them to find how tall they were. Once I found one I was satisfied with, i took a spray can out and put a purple circle on it. I flew to the top and sat on the tallest branch, leaning against the trunk. I took my glasses off and placed them in their case inside of my bag. I blinked out at the now non-purple world. I smiled as I took out my sketch book and looked through to see if Teruhashi had done anything to them.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

I had gotten home and immediately ate a coffee jelly. What, did you expect different from me?

I waited for my parents on the living room chair. I was sitting in the most menacing position I could think of. When my parents walked in, I would be ready.

Not three minutes later, my parents came in at the same time while flirting with each other.

"No, you're the cutest thing ever," my dad said in a baby voice.

"No, you are!" my mom said giggling. I cleared my throat.

"Hi Kusuo! I thought you'd be up in your room. Do you need to talk to us about something?" my dad asked. I looked at them for a second, playing out how this could go.

"How long did you know Kanae would be moving back?" I said while narrowing my eyes.

"Kuu, is this all? Your aunt and uncle told us a few months ago that they would be moving back!" my mom said with a smile.

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" I hissed. That stopped my parents.

"We…. We thought to leave it a surprise!" my mom giggled nervously. Their thoughts were screaming that they had forgotten to tell me. I rolled my eyes and sat back in the chair.

"Oh! That reminds me. Your grandparents are coming over for the party, so clean up the guest room please. They're going to be getting here sometime tomorrow. Also, you'll have to share your bedroom with your brother tonight. He said he'll be here soon. They were all so excited when we told them they were moving back!" My dad chattered.

"Am I the last one to know? Also, how long have you known that I had another cousin?!" I snapped.

"We have a what now?" I turned to see my annoyance of an older brother standing in the doorway. A look of pure confusion was on his face, which seemed very out of character.

"Oh, you guys have a seven-year-old cousin. His name's Kane. He's Kanae's little brother," my dad said flatly.

"Seriously? How did _I_ even not know that?!" sputtered Kusuke.

"I'm on the same boat as you," I mumbled. Kusuke shook his head.

"You'll get to meet him soon. Hi Kusuke!" my dad said. He held his arms out to embrace my brother, who avoided his arms and hugged mom.

"Hi mama!" he said. He one arm hugged dad. "And papa!" He turned to me and held out his arms. "Hi little Kuu!" When I didn't move, he came up and bear hugged me. Uhhhh…. Brotherly affection. I excused myself while my family caught up to clean the guest bedroom. It was easy, and not ten minutes later I was watching an anime in my room.

/././././././././././././

My eyes groggily opened, and it took me a second to figure out where I was. I was leaning up against the tree, my leg hanging over the branch. I remember thinking I was going to enjoy the sunset before coming home. At least none of my things had fallen. I checked my phone that was still playing my music, and practically jumped out of the tree.

I slowed my fall down and rolled when I hit the ground. I jumped up and started running. I thought of a place about 100 meters from my house. I focused, and appeared there. I ran the last of the distance and jumped the fence. I teleported into my bedroom, and sat on my bed. I pulled my sketch book out, and made it look like I had been there for a while.

 **AN: Hey everybody! So I randomly found this chapter while browsing through my older stories, and reread this story (though it took me a while to find it). Reading through it, I discovered that I missed writing this story as much as I enjoyed reading it! So, I'm going to try to continue updating this. It might take me a while, since I'm still going to continue my other story, Princess of Hell. This one is a nice break from the fight scenes, though. I hope you hall have an amazing day!**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

When my parents came home later that night, they were greeted by your average, angsty teenage trope they considered their daughter.

"Your room looks amazing!" my mom gushed while looking around. My dad gave the space a sideways glance before sitting on my desk chair.

"So, how was school?" He asked. I snapped my book closed and sat up.

"Eh," I replied. He gave me a disapproving look.

"Come on, there must be _some_ way to describe your day," he pushed. I glared at him.

"Normal, perfect, average, ordinary, regular, standard, ideal, splendid. Want me to get a thesaurus? 'Cause I could keep going," I offered. My dad tutted at my 'immaturity'. I threw my arms into the air in exasperation.

"Honey," my mom said, in her special Kanae voice. "Your dad is just trying to make sure you're happy. That's all we want." She moved to put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you wanted to make me happy, you shouldn't have cut me off from socialization," I grumbled.

"Are you still going on about that?! We've told you, we did that to-"

"Protect me?" I interrupted my dad. "Tell me one thing you think could actually hurt me. I'll wait." They sat there, stumped.

"You will not disrespect us while you live under my roof, young girl," my dad growled. Dad stood up and grabbed my mom's arm before walking out of the room. I watched them go, my mom sending me a concerned look before closing the door. I sighed and dropped back in my bed.

You know what, screw parents. Yay, teenage rebellion. I teleported out of my house, landing in a college dorm forty miles away from my house.

I was greeted by a scream.

"Chill, nii-san, it's just me," I grunted while flopping onto his bed. My older brother stood up from the small dining room table and moved to sit on the bed.

"Hey, so, um, what are you doing here?" Kei asked.

"Parents suck," I grumbled through the bedsheets.

"Ah. What did they do this time?" I waved my arms in the air. "You are very good at describing social situations. You can cool down here for a little bit, but I want you to go back home and confront them, okay? Nothing will change if you don't talk to them."

"What if they don't listen," I mumbled.

"I know for a fact mom will at least try to listen," he concluded. I sighed and sat up. "Besides, if you get into a huge fight, you could always just blow up some uninhabited islands!" he teased. I glared at him, but he did make me feel a little better.

"Thanks Kei," I said.

"Anytime, imoto," he smiled.

* * *

I stood in front of my mirror the next day. I had about an hour before I had to be at school.

I looked over at all of the accessories my mom had bought for me. After wearing them at school yesterday, I had seen it apparently wasn't what all the kids my age wore these days. I replaced my leggings with a pair of _really_ long black socks and put on my fake geranium necklace while pocketing the real one. After brushing my hair, I felt satisfied with my reflection and headed upstairs.

I teleported right to the front door. I walked out, locking the door behind me. I sighed in relief from not having to confront my dad yet. I slipped my earbuds on and started walking down the street.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone socked me on the arm. I spun to the side to see _Nendo._

"Hey girl buddy!" he barked, his voice grating on my ears. I quickly put my earbuds away.

"Um, hi. What are you doing here? On my street?" I asked.

' _He lives a few streets over,'_ Kusuo said(1). ' _He comes to this street so he can follow me to school.'_

"Huh. We live on the same street. That's pretty convenient," I said, mumbling the last part.

"This is the same street?! But Buddy's house was WAAAAY back there?!" Nendo thought aloud, sounding almost hysteric.

"Are all of your emotions like this?" I asked.

' _Nendo doesn't understand the meaning of 'subtle', or anything else, really,'_ Kusuo said. I nodded.

"Gotch'ya."

' _So, what happened to all of the accessories you were wearing yesterday?'_ Kusuo asked slightly teasingly.

I groaned. "Mom had this odd idea of reintroducing me to society. She thought the more I stood out, the more likely people would like me. Didn't really work, considering the most popular girl in school would rather see me in a casket than at school."

' _Don't worry. The worst thing Teruhashi can do is ignore you, which I doubt she'd ever end up doing. It'd look too bad to other classmates, ignoring the new kid.'_

As the school came into sight, I turned to Nendo who had apparently been talking to himself about some of the most random junk I had ever heard.

We made it to our seats, surprisingly not running into anyone else.

"Good morning Saiki~!" I stand corrected. "And… um, Saiki-kun!" Teruhashi said through gritted teeth. _Oh, so now I've suddenly earned a kun? 'If I get close to Saiki's cousin, I can make sure she won't tell anyone. Maybe she might even help me!'_

"Good morning Teruhashi," I greeted. Saiki raised an eyebrow at me discretely. I shrugged my shoulders.

' _I wanna see where this will head,'_ I admitted wryly.

 **AN: Greetings everyone! So I know its been a while since I've updated. My mom's been working from home, and has there for been at the desk every day all day. By the time she's off, she does that parent thing where she says things like 'it's too late!' 'I don't want the electronics on on the weekend :(', so I haven't been able to write. Jokes on her, because I got a random bought of insomnia tonight, so I decided to write. I hope this chapter suffices. I didn't really know where else to go right now, so I decided to just end the chapter here. Sorry its another short one!**

 **(1) I realized I hadn't specified when Saiki was talking aloud or when he was using telekinesis, so from now on whenever his (or Kanae's) dialogue is italicized, their talking via telekinesis. I'll try to put something at the beginning of every chapter here out that explains it better. In the other chapters, Saiki spoke completely through his mind.**

 **I hope you all have a great day! :)**


End file.
